We Stand Vigilant
by Violetlight
Summary: "The goddesses don't always give us exactly what we want, my son, but they do give us what we need. You were meant to wield that sword on your back, just as I was meant have you." On a trip to Gerudo Town, Link remembers more about his past.


**We Stand Vigilant**

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and all associated settings and characters belongs to Nintendo. I am borrowing their world for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Note: Another one-shot, set in the same universe as "Zelda's Redemption", and, like "Swimming Lesson", an entry in the monthly writing contest at Zelda Universe, the fansite where I'm a forum mod. Please check out the site, and my other stories!

* * *

He had only meant to return the Thunder Helm.

Link sighed beneath his veil as he wandered absentmindedly through the back alleys of Gerudo Town. He had it all planned out: just a quick warp to the shrine outside, then return the Gerudo's royal relic with the minimal amount of commentary he had come to expect from the fierce desert people. Buliara had not disappointed on that account, as the Chieftain's bodyguard had just sarcastically asked what had taken him so long to return it. He would then continue on with his quest to rid at least the populated parts of Hyrule of monsters, now that the Blood Moon's rise had stopped with the Calamity's defeat.

Riju, however, had other ideas. When Link had walked into the throne room, he found the child chieftan bent over a sand table (standing on a footstool), as she, Buliara and several other guardswomen were examining a model of what Link had instantly recognized as the Yiga Clan's hidout, located in the northern part of the desert.

It didn't take a veteran knight to know the Gerudo had finally gotten sick of their "neighbours" thievery and threats, and were planning on solving the problem once and for all. Of course he had agreed to join the assault. The warriors would be heading out by sand seal in the early morning, just after sunrise. By the time the main lines would reach the hideout, it would be noon, and the Gerudo planned on drawing the Yiga out into the heat of the midday desert sun. It was a sound plan – they were used to the heat and were armoured with cooling sapphire circlets, their enemies were not.

"Your job, Champion, will be to … ensure they don't flee back into the shadows of their base." Riju had said with a smile that Link, if he hadn't known better, would almost have described as evil. It was … unnerving, like he had seen that grin before, but on a much less pleasant face …

Link shook his head. Every time he came to Gerudo Town, he had that same strange feeling of familiarity, without knowing exactly why. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch, and it was frankly annoying. Not for the first time, he wondered if the Shrine of Resurrection had really been such a good idea …

"Long time no see, young voe."

Link looked up at the voice, placing his hand to his veil. Had one of the guards not in on his "secret" caught him in the women-only city?

With relief, he recognized the voice's owner. It was only the older Gerudo he had met on one of his previous visits. Muava looked up at him from her customary seat next to the small and neglected statue of the Goddess.

"I take it you're involved in that kerfuffle that's going on tomorrow morning." It was not a question. "Since it will be a while, how about keeping an old vai like me company for a bit again? Unless you have more important things to do, Champion?" When Link's eyes widened at the title, the old Gerudo chuckled lightly. "I know it was you that helped our young chieftan with that whole Naboris business, and I've heard the rumours, as ridiculous as they are. That you're some kind of Hylian knight from the old days, before the Calamity, come to our time to put things right. Hah! Vai today. They'll believe whatever silly romantic notion comes to their heads."

"Do they really think that?" Link asked quietly, as he sat down on the other side of Muava from the Goddess Statue.

"If you weren't wearing such a _fetching_ getup, young voe, half the town would be wanting to get in your … what is it Hylians wear again? Tunics? And that's including the guards," Muava snorted. "What's worse is that they'd want to keep you all to themselves as well, forever and ever. Marriage – what a ridiculous concept."

At the old Gerudo's words, Link couldn't help but think of a certain Zora princess. Of what they could have had. The little he could remember … happiness, mixed with the sorrow of loss … "it's not that silly an idea," he rebutted softly.

"Hmm. Maybe not for you Hylians. And, as strange as it seems to me, a lot of the young ones do seem happy keeping their voe around for longer than a night or two, even if it means they have to leave town. Not like it was back in my day. Back then, far more of us were … I guess "traditional" would be the word for it. Just find some nice-looking voe when we were out and about, do what voe and vai do, and that was the end of it. Love was saved for who _really_ needed it: our little daughters. Nice and simple. Kept the Hylian vai off our backs too, for the most part. Although …" Muava looked up, towards the palace in the middle of town.

Link followed her gaze, and realized she was looking not at Riju's palace, but rather, at the rock formation that rose above it – the natural water tower of the town. From there, in a feat of impressive engineering, water flowed into Gerudo Town's walltop canals, for all the residents to use at their leisure. In the harsh Gerudo desert, that rock might as well be a flower, bringing life as surely as a Great Fairy's bloom.

"That reminds me of a story." Muava continued after a few silent minutes. "Will you indulge an old vai for a bit longer?"

At Link's nod, she smiled wryly.

"Very well."

"Once, long ago, in the time you're rumoured to come from, there was a vai who wanted a daughter more than anything. So, she set out on a journey to the Hylians' Castle Town, hoping to do what any sensible, traditional Gerudo would – find a worthy voe, have some fun, and return home. Imagine her surprise when nine months later, the sweet little baby came out with an … unexpected appearance. Now, as you've probably heard, we Gerudo _can_ have sons, but they're so rare that it's said they only happen every hundred years or so. We're overdue for another one, but that's besides the point. What you might _not_ have heard is that sometimes, we have children who end up looking more like their Hylian fathers than their Gerudo mothers. Now for little vai, that isn't such a problem. However, it is possible that a Gerudo mother can have a Hylian son. It's not quite as rare as Gerudo voe, but still unlikely enough that most of us don't even consider the possibility. Imagine the vai's surprise when that very scenario happened to her."

"So, much to Mira – that was her name, by the way. I just remembered now. Much to Mira's displeasure, she had to track down her baby daddy and tell him the news. Neither of them were too happy, but, it is how it is. Mira tried to be what Hylians expect of their vai, and settled down with the other military wives in Castle Town, as her "husband", I think that's the term, went off to do whatever it is Hylian knights did. He was proud of his son, and took him everywhere, even on patrol with him. But when Mira heard her son had been sparring, against her voe's adult collegues, with real swords, at only four years old, well! She did what any decent mother would do and left that irresponsible moldula bait, taking her son with her back to Gerudo Town."

"Now, this wasn't a problem while the little voe was still young, at least, it shouldn't have been, but the voe was teased by the other children in town. Being different is never easy, especially for the young."

"Around that same time, a worse drought than usual hit the desert, and the pool at Kara Kara Bazzar, which at that time the whole of Gerudo Town relied on for its water, threatened to dry up completely. Chieftan Urbosa sent Mira out to learn from Hyrule's foremost experts in all things water, the fish people … zolas? No, Zoras. That's it. Zoras. Mira accepted the assignment gladly, as it would give her young son a much needed change of scenery. After months of learning with the Zora engineers, Mira returned, knowing just how to save the town. She came up with the reservoir system we still use to this day, getting the natural spring that ran under the town to bubble all the way up through the rock to the top, then down to us below. Something to do with the water pressure inside the rock, I think. Anyway, as for her son, well, he eventually did go back to his father to train as a knight himself. His father had remarried by that point, to a 'proper' Hylian wife, and had a daughter. Although his stepmother was apparently wary of her strange, not-quite-Gerudo stepson, she soon warmed to him, when she saw how well he got along with his little sister. How much he loved and protected her. I guess it just goes to show, families aren't always what we expect."

"Now comes the tragedy. It wasn't long after that the Calamity happened, and both Mira's ex-husband, whom she had developed a real friendship with after all this time, and worse, her beloved son, were killed in the Dark Times right afterwards. So much death …"

Muava paused for a long few moments.

"It still affected us years later, even when I was young. I know it's hard to believe, but once, this wrinkled old crone was a little vai herself. I was only about eight, when I met a certain old vai, older than I am now, and her close Hylian friend. The two of them had found some solace together, united by their loss. The loss of a husband, and the loss of a son … I'm surprised she took the time to tell me the story."

Muava stretched out her arm, and pointed at the rock tower. "We Gerudo could think of no better way to honour the vai who gave so much to us, but lost so much herself, than to inscribe her feats on the reservoir she built. Climb to the top, if you wish to honour her memory."

* * *

Taking the old Gerudo's advice, Link climbed to the top of the rock water tower. He was pretty sure he had seen nothing up here before – except maybe a Korok – but something about Muava's story … he knew it was the only way to put the nagging feeling in the back of his mind to rest.

Reaching the top, Link looked around, and saw nothing but the clear pool, spilling over the sides of the rock tower in graceful waterfalls to the city below. Thirsty from his climb, he reached a hand into the pool for a sip, when he noticed something he hadn't before, shimmering underneath the surface. Curious, Link dunked his head under the water, and was surprised to find he could read the swirling Gerudo text inscribed at the bottom of the pool:

 _In honour of Mira, Oasis Water Lily, pupil of Zoras, Mother of a Champion. We are ever grateful for your Gift of Life._

Link pulled his head out of the water, and gasped. _Mother of a Champion …_

The Memory hit him like a Lynel's Savage Club …

* * *

 _A kind but strong, beautiful Gerudo looked over him proudly, as he stood in his Champion's Tunic for the first time. Link tugged at the collar, uncomfortable. To his present day counterpart's surprise, his past self actually began to speak – a first for a Memory._

" _Mom … I don't want this. I wanted to just be a regular knight, be stationed to the Moor Garrison, maybe even Zora's Domain permanently. I don't even know how I'm going to tell Mipha. I mean, Zelda's not the Princess I wanted to protect …"_

 _The Gerudo smiled reassuringly. "The goddesses don't always give us exactly what we want, my son, but they do give us what we need. You were meant to wield that sword on your back, just as I was meant have you. However, I think the Princess' handiwork is missing something."_

 _At her son's confused look, Mira handed Link a set of arm bands, decorated with the traditional Gerudo red and green geometric patterns. "We stand viligant, in the desert sun …"_

" _We are brilliant, over everyone." Link completed the ancient Gerudo motto, and mother and son embraced._

" _You may be Hylian on the outside, but inside beats a Gerudo heart. I love you, my son, my Link, and I'm so proud of you. I always will be."_

* * *

Alone at the top of the rock tower, as the setting sun sunk beyond the sands of the desert of his home, on his mother's monument and legacy, tears streamed down the face of the Hero of the Wild.


End file.
